Diary of a Conqueror
by DigiConjurer
Summary: The End has come, but it's only the beginning...
1. The First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Dear Diary,

My quest to conquer this world has begun. So far the patrons of this world have offered little resistance to my conquest except one. Some weird white cat creature was able to resist my dark rings due to the gold ring on her tail. However after fending off a few attacks, the rings disappeared and that stupid thing got out of my sight. So far things are going my way.

-The Emperor


	2. Day 2

2nd day of conquering

Dear Diary,

Today was weird. An assailant snuck in to the base under the guise as the pizza deliverer. She then snuck into my personal chamber and to warn me. Turns out, my assailant, was a tiger girl creature in one of those old-style ninja outfit.

"An Ancient one is soon to return to this world. You do not want to piss him off."

My response was for her to leave immediately or be turned into a slave of the dark rings. All she did was stand still, wanting for it to happen. I then threw the dark ring at her… and nothing happened. And then it came clear to me. She had used an illusion. Hopefully, things will get better in the coming days…

-The Emperor


	3. Day 3Episode 1

Disclaimer: I don't digimon at all.

Day 3

Episode 1:Enter Flamedramon

Dear Diary,

Turns out, I'm not the only one that's here. Today, a boy with ridiculous brown hair, a girl with short brown hair, a boy with short blonde hair and a boy with spiky red hair appeared in this world. That cat creature from earlier is the partner to the girl for some reason. Also there was an orange winged pig creature that was partnered to blonde hair boy for whatever reason. And then spiky red hair pulls some egg up and get's a blue dragon. My question is how come he gets a dragon and I get a pathetic worm? So I decided to just send one of my recently captured creatures they called a "Monochromon" at them. Red head used the egg and his dragon got bigger and gained fire attacks… for reasons. After a few attacks, the ring I placed on the creature was destroyed and I ran off. I might have to change my plan…

-The Emperor

The next chapter of DA03 is coming. However, in the coming days school is starting for me. That means I will try and keep it updated. Hunters will still get updated during the school year.


	4. Day 4Episode 2

Disclaimer: I down own digimon.

Day 4

Episode 2: The Digi-Team complete

Dear Diary,

I have decided that of the people who are against me, that red head with googles is the most interesting so far. Today four new people came with the three from before. There was an older girl with long brown hair dressed in a traditional schoolgirl outfit. An older boy with similar red hair dressed in a schoolboy outfit. The third person was a girl with indigo hair wearing an aviator jumpsuit. The final newbie is some kid with very short brown hair dressed in some outfit I couldn't figure out. The boy got an armadillo and one of those weird eggs. The girl for some reason got a male hawk and the third weird egg. They used their eggs to beat "drimogemon" and "mojyamon" and to free their captured leader. Still got my control spires so I'm still ahead!


	5. Day 5 Episode 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!

Day 5 of Conquering

Episode 3: A New Digitude

Dear Diary,

Today I declared myself the perfect human being, meaning I'm a digidestined. This fact was decided by the laws of physics of course! That means the other morons here just go up and leave or become my slaves! Actually, that should be my next plan of attack. I wouldn't mind having indigo hair girl as my partner in crime. So, I decided to have a herd of "Tyrannomon" attacks the heroes. For once, that actually worked until short brown hair girl and short blonde hair boy also got themselves each a weird egg. Then they used the eggs causing the cat creature to turn into a bigger cat creature and the winged pig creature to turn into a Pegasus. They then beat the Tyrannomon and I retreat. The only other thing to note is a black of that cat creature escaped; leaving a threat that they will stab me if she ever sees's my face again. In conclusion, this world is mad and off their rockers.

-The Emperor


	6. Day 6Episode 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 6 of Conquering

Episode 4: Iron Vegiemon

Dear Diary,

Today, those meddlesome heroes broke a few "Gotsumon" out of my arena/jail today. Thankfully, I have tons more creatures in my more hidden jail in my totally secret base. Also, I now control a new area! Also, a guy with spiky brown hair appeared today and is the brother of short blonde hair. Hopefully, that's the last of their family I have to deal with. The heroes were instantly attracted to my new territory because my jailor, "RedVegiemon" had almost caught the guy's partner. Which for some reason is still cooler than my partner, a stupid talking worm! However, the heroes wised up and destroyed my control spire! Now they know what they have to do to beat me! But I got plan, a plan that will ends this conflict with me as the victor. And all that I need to do is flip the table upon them…

-The Emperor


	7. Day 7Episode 5

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 7 of Conquering

Episode 5: Old Reliable

Dear Diary,

Today, I stated the work on my new super secret base, because you can never have enough of them. After capturing a horde of Gizamon, some weird otter thing whose name was Gomamon for whatever reason, decided to try and save the happy creatures. So I whipped the bugger a few times and left him for death in this icy place. In retrospect, I probably should have whipped him a few more times. That way, I could have a day without the heroes coming around and pooping on my parade! Today, they brought along some doctor guy with blue hair. How many people are on this stupid team? 134? Moving on, they tried to sled to the control spire in the area and were somehow able to get past my battalion of Frigimon. So I sent both Shellmon and Ebidramon after them. The battle between them and my slave's didn't last that long. Mostly because they destroyed my control spire and now that Gomamon is protecting it. Even know I lost that square on the map, it is just about time to set my plan into motion and rule this world…


	8. Day 8AEpisode 6

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 8a of Conquering

Episode 6: Family Picnic

Dear Diary,

I have done it. I have captured the indigo-haired girl and her partner, Hawkmon. Her name for now is "Yolei", but soon it will be "Digimon Empress". "Yolei" made it too easy for me to catch her. She and her pink-haired bimbo friend walked right into my trap of Roachmon. I allowed the pink hair to leave and replaced them with two Bakemon. Thankfully, the idiots aren't smart enough to figure out the difference for now. For some reason, my partner wanted to watch those Saturday morning cartoons from America. Personally, I still want a better partner. Once I'm truly sure things won't be prevented, I will corrupt my prisoner and then I will be in the home stretch of my goal.

-The Emperor


	9. Day 8BEpisode 6

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 8B of Conquering

Episode 6: Family Picnic

Dear Diary,

(A/N: Sorry about this going up so late) Today, I decided the people against me are the dumbest people ever. They decided to have their picnic in an area that had a Control Spire in it! Along with that, they brought some annoying pink-haired bimbo with them for some reason. I wrote down every reason why she pissed me off and hid the list. Through some mixture of dumb luck and/or plot reasons, they were able to find the Control Spire I hid. So in response to that, I sent the Roachmon brothers after them. That wasn't enough to deter those morons and end their scrouge, because the Roachmon were promptly defeated by the two dumbest members of the group. I really just want to pull out my hair! Maybe tomorrow will be my lucky day…


	10. Day 9Episode 7

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 9 of Conquering

Episode 7: Guardian Angel

Dear Diary,

The heroes' lack of intelligence was on full show today. Today, they left brown haired girl behind by accident when they could have easily grabbed her. I thought about capturing her, but blonde hair and redhead decided to save her. For about 20 seconds, the pig turned into an angel! Somehow, that makes truly logical sense in this world. In response to that, I sent an Andromon after them. Turns out, both the blonde and the brown hair know this Andromon coincidentally and threw a wrench in my plans. The girl then points her device at the dark ring, causing it to be destroyed. That means, I have to upgrade or improve my dark rings. _Thankfully, my Yolei and Hawkmon clone are still somehow holding up to criticism. Tomorrow, I will corrupt the both of them to my side…_

-The Emperor


	11. Day 11AEpisode 8

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 11A of Conquering

Episode 8: Ken's Secret

Dear Diary,

Yesterday, I had my first soccer game of the year which was against Odiaba. Coincidentally, redhead aka Davis is on that team. He somehow bruised my leg at one point. The day after, the heroes decided to head into the forbidden valley of no return to destroy the control spire. So I captured most of them in a pitfall trap. What happened next was extremely weird. As he approached my contraption, he flipped me off. Then he went on a rant about this being payment for all the work he has done to get to this point. He then pulled some kind of weird curved sword and dashed towards me. He pointed the edge of the broadsword at me and warned me that this was my lucky and used my actual name. After a further warning, he walked away for some reason…

-The Emperor


	12. Day 11BEpisode 8

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 11B of Conquering

Episode 8: Ken's Secret

Dear Diary,

Yesterday I had my first soccer game of the season against Odiaba. Coincidentally, that's also the same team redhead plays for. Turns out, his name is Davis. The only thing to note from yesterday was him bruising my knee. Other than that, I beat his team by a lot. The day after, the heroes walked right into my trap except for Davis of course. I realize capturing them all is unfair, but I still think it would have more interesting! So Davis and his dragon then headed to part two of the trap. For whatever reason, he decided to sacrifice himself to Deltamon until his friends decided to reappear with not much explanation. After they kicked Deltamon's ass, Davis and I got into a little tussle where he finally noticed my bruise. I then revealed my identity to him and escaped.

-The Emperor


	13. Day 12AEpisode 9

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 12A of Conquering

Episode 9: The Emperor's New Home

Dear Diary,

Today I have left the real world for the final time to the land I declared as my own. Also I corrupted Yolei into my Empress. She looked pretty beautiful in her dark blue dress and black high heels. She was super hot and above all else, pure evil and cruel. To celebrate this grand event, The Empress and I had a good f****** right in front of our new captives. The captives were unimpressed by what they saw. I then taunted Davis with a video I recorded of the action. His response was for me to f*** off. I did all this work, so I deserve this sex I was rewarded with. He is too young understand that concept at all. But I probably shouldn't underestimate him. If I do, the next day won't be lucky.

-The Emperor


	14. Day 12BEpisode 9

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
Day 12B of Conquering  
Episode 9: The Emperor's New Home  
Dear Diary,

(A/N: This is the final version of Day 12B) Today was the big day. I decided to stay in the digital world. No longer will I be held back in the real world. The path to conquering the digital world is now within my cold grasp. I can't wait to see the looks from those pesky heroes when they realize my new initiative I have planned for this place. This is just the start of their downfall. I will capture that stupid dino soon. That will show them all! Then they will truly be in fear of me!Also, I captured Greymon and decided to test one final time that the dark rings are actually not useless after a certain level. After capturing him, I reclaimed all the territory he was guarding. Which was a pretty good-sized chunk of territory to boot. But now it's mine. And I plan to use it great , I tested Greymon against the heroes. The test didn't go as well as I hoped, with me digivolving Greymon into SkullGreymon not in the plan at all. The beast rampaged all around and the heroes retreated from me!

-The Emperor


	15. Day 13A

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
Day 13A of Conquering  
Dear Diary,

Today I and The Empress interrogated our newly captured prisoners. We asked simple things like what were their names and their favorite colors. We didn't get a response at all. The blonde boy then threatened to kill the both of us. In response to that, The Empress flogged him about a dozen times. Hopefully, that should teach them to respect their masters. Later, The Empress and I found some old stronghold. For an unknown reason, five people and a Salamandermon inhabit the stronghold. We tried to get on our side, but we were chased out because we're evil. Hopefully these people we can capture easily and turn into our personal guards.

-The Emperor


	16. Day 13BEpisode 10&11

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 13B of Conquering

Episode 10/11: The Captive Digimon/Storm of Friendship

Dear Diary,

After what happened yesterday, I decided to upgrade my dark rings into dark spirals. That way, they'll work perfectly! However before I could test my latest invention, Wormmon freed Agumon. Thankfully I was able to fix that problem by recapturing him and digivolving him into a dark version of MetalGreymon. At first, the heroes retreated and found another one of those stupid eggs! They then fought my beast and Davis got a second digi-egg for whatever reason. That reason is probably just a plot device.

-The Emperor


	17. Day 14A

"Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
Day 14A of Conquering  
"Dear Diary,

Today The Empress and I worked on a new type of Dark Ring. It's similar to the dark rings but instead is a collar. You put it on humans and their under the control of us. Tests on the prisoner named Cody have worked 100% of the time. We have made him think he was a girl, that air was edible and that he is half of his size. However, it will take some time to mass produce these collars.  
-The Emperor


	18. Day 14BEpisode 12

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 14B of Conquering

Episode 12: The Good, The Bad and The Digi

Dear Diary,

Today, the Heroes got themselves into trouble without my involvement, somehow. Biyomon got herself captured and her owner, some older brown haired girl came to rescue her. it was extremely funny to watch them almost immediately get thrown into jail. But out of nowhere, Deputymon appeared and freed all the girls for, reasons. The Boys eventually freed themselves and they reclaimed that area. Thankfully, it wasn't the one I was drinking froo-froo drinks. Also, I have the sneaking suspicion that I'm not the only one who views these entries...

-The Emperor


	19. Day 15A

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 15A of Conquering

Dear Diary,

Today we had our first true tests of the control rings. We found a group of otamamon and made them dance the chicken dance, And the can-can for sheer entertainment purposes. Other than that, we captured most of the older group digimon. So far, the test's show the control rings have been working perfectly for now. The rest of the day we relaxed.

-The Emperor


	20. Day 15BEpisode 14

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 15B of Conquering

Episode 14: The Samurai of Sincerity

Dear Diary,

Pink hair has returned, now with her boyfriend blondie. So the heroes decided today to go into one of controlled territories that contained a diner. They ran across Digitamamon who after pretending to be a nice digimon revealed he was working for me or something to that effect. Then Pink hair convinced Indigo to be honest about her feelings and girly stuff like that, causing her to get a new egg. This one allows her to turn Hawkmon into Shurimon and they destroyed the control spire in the area.

-The Emperor


	21. Day 16A

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Day 16A of Conquering  
Dear Diary,  
I actually found an actual legitimate use for Kari and TK finally. I corrupted them into a princess and prince respectively. Their first task was to gather an army for The Empress and I to use to conquer the rest of the digital world. Also, The Empress told something crazy. She's sfdss rfgdf rfgffgfd...

-The Emperor


	22. Day 16BEpisode 15

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
Day 16B of Conquering  
Episode 15: Big Trouble in Little Edo  
Dear Diary,

Today, I found the coolest kind of Mercenary. It was a Mercenary Ninjamon who's services I paid for. Turns out, he wasn't even strong enough to take on Shurimon and nor was Shurimon able to either. So I have started plans to do something you already know I will do. So please, don't blurt it out in the review section. I want to keep the suspense up!

-The Emperor


	23. Day 17A

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Day 17A of Conquering  
Dear Diary,  
Cody somehow escaped from my prison. I tried to figure out how, but couldn't do so. The Empress switched from her dress to an elegant dark blue ballroom gown. Darkness Princess also switched to a ballroom gown but it wasn't as elegant as The Empress's. Finally, we now hold almost 85% control of this world.  
-The Emperor


	24. Day 17BEpisode 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Day 17B of Conquering  
Episode 16: 20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea  
Dear Diary,

Today, MegaSeadramon trapped the heroes on an abandoned oil platform under the sea. Coincidentally, that's also where the next egg was located. After getting trapped, they sent the short guy back to grab blue hair. Some time later, those two returned and short guy used the egg to turn Armadillomon into Submarimon. And we know how this story goes so I'll shut up right now.  
-The Emperor 


	25. Day 335A

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Day 335A of Conquering  
Dear Diary,

It has been a while since my last diary entry. The Empress csdfsdf ffsdfddfs dfgdffd gegfdfdf. After that, we got a message about some digimon about some advanced technology he'd like to share with The Empress and I. After an a few hour journey, we found out it was a trick. When we got back, we were thrown into our jail with The Prince and Princess now into control. They even threw sdsfd rsfgfdfgfdfd with us.


	26. Day 335BEpisode 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Day 335B of Conquering  
Episode 18: Run Yolie Run  
Dear Diary,

I caught up with the heroes today and seems they've rallied the troops. Or so I thought, when they returned with just the younger group. Then Indigo climbs up one of my control spires and finally realized where my base actually was. Thankfully, my secret project is almost complete and there's no way the Heroes will ever stop me!  
-The Emperor 


	27. Day 336A

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Day 336A of Conquering

Dear Diary,

I found a laptop in the cell. I'm typed this and the last entry on it. There hasn't really been much to do since we were truth, I suspect there isn't much time left for the Empress and I. But no matter, we'll find a way out of this place if it means death!

-The Emperor


	28. Day 336BEpisode 19

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 336B of Conquering

Episode 19: An Old Enemy Returns

Dear Diary**,**

Today, Blondie decided to have a fist fight against me using my whip. He was extremely pissed over me going into this "dark whirlpool" thing and grabbing two arms off of Devimon. After that fight, I added the two Devimon arms to my creation, and sent it after those pesky heroes. Also, I suspect Wormmon is plotting against me...

-The Emperor


	29. Day 337A

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 337A of Conquering

Dear Diary,

I found out something beneficial. The laptop has basic e-mail functions and Cody had made an escape tunnel. So The Empress and I tested it out, leaving sffdsdf behind. Turn's out, it was a known escape tunnel. We judged that from the fact it led right back to where we started! Hopefully, tomorrow will bring better things.

-The Emperor


	30. Day 337BEpisode 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Day 337B of Conquering  
Episode 20: The Darkness Before Dawn  
Dear Diary,

My secret project, Kimeramon is a success. As my airship burns with the heroes on it, this will be victory! Somehow, even with Kimeramon attacking him and his friends, Davis managed to grab the core of the ship and digivolve Veemon into Magnamon. In my mind, this is the final battle that will decide it all. So wish me luck!  
-The Emperor


	31. Day 338A

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Day 338A of Conquering

Dear Diary,

This will be my final diary entry. For some reason, Davis and some weird hooded figure has come to meet us. When I asked why they have come to save us now, they only laughed.

"If only that were the case in this situation, Ken and Yolei. But this is something even better than that."

When The Empress asked for some kind of explanation, The Hooded Figure then suddenly interrupted our conversation for whatever reason.

"I am The Timekeeper. I have decided to give the two of you a second chance. By second chance, I mean all this shall be forgotten and things will go differently. However in order to do so, I require something in return.

I asked him what that something would be, he told us what he needed and we handed it over. Davis then asked if I had any final requests. I had only one. I quickly wrote up one more entry but it was more a letter than anything else. I then gave Davis a set of instructions for him to do. The last thing I did was give The Empress a kiss.

"Until our path's cross each other, my love." I told her..

-The Emperor

Instead of two entries today, you guys will be getting four and the new chapter of DA03!


	32. Day 338B

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
Day 338B of Conquering  
Episode 21: The Crest of Kindness  
Dear Diary,

I have realized the truth of all this now. With the help of Wormmon, Magnamon destroyed Kimeramon as my airship crashed. For almost the past year, I have committed many sins and crimes. Yet why does he seem so fine with redeeming me? As I watched Wormmon die after being knocked off my Devidramon, some weird pink thing brown-hair claimed was a crest. The Crest of Kindess, they claim. I tore my outfit off and headed home to slumber.

-The Emperor


	33. Day 0B

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Day 0B of Conquering

Dear My Beloved and I,

If you're reading this, then Davis pulled through with my plan. What? You didn't see that coming did you? There was a plan. And part of said plan was removing the entries of both timelines and putting them onto a flash drive. If was the only way I felt things could be set right with the both of you. There's not much time left. Davis and The Black Cat are one of the few you can trust. You must make sure the Harbinger lives in order to preserve peace in both worlds. Finally, The Despair Prince and The Darkness Princess are still out there. I suspect the Timekeeper was lying about there erasing from the timeline. Find edsdf, for the sake of me. Finally, good luck and always love each other no matter what happens.

-The Emperor


	34. Day BMovie 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Day ?B of Conquering

Movie 3: Digimon Hurricane Landing!/Transcendent Evolution! The Golden Digimentals

Dear Diary,

Today, I had an interesting day. First, a variety of internet memes that should exist decided to stop by for some reason. Later, I found a massive chocolate cake had been made for me with a note.

Today is your day to party. So go party!

-The Fans

So I did what the fans wanted me to do. I partied for the rest of the day, even inviting the memes back. Because it isn't a party if it's just you?

-The Emperor


End file.
